Heaven's Army
by staceycj
Summary: Starts right after 9X23 ends: Heaven's Army doesn't consist of angels who are bent on ruling the world in their father's absence. Heaven's real army are those, on the ground, fighting for what is right, because evil has touched their lives and they can't allow that to happen to others. This is a story of those people fighting to save one of their own.
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters were supposed to the agents of the Father, agents that would save the world from the apocalypse, agents that would keep the world safe from all forms of evil. The Winchester boys were fated to be born from the moment their parents were conceived. Mary, who came from a race of warriors, who struggled to be something other than a warrior, who wanted to be a wife, a loving mother, struggled against the darkness, but like all mortals, allowed some of that darkness to taint her thus allowing for one of the agents of The Father to be tainted as well. And John Winchester, a man of strength and determination, from the wrong side of the tracks, with an unknown legacy was destined to be the mortal father of those who would save the world. However, like Mary, he allowed the darkness to taint him as well, and that taint forged the other agent of The Father. The all-knowing Father wasn't surprised by these turns of events, even though he hadn't planned on them, he knew the agents of darkness were powerful, but he had constructed his agents to be stronger, and they proved to be…they were Sam and Dean Winchester…they were strong….they were legends.

But like mere mortals, they struggled, and the darkness threatened at times to destroy them, and Dean's determination to keep his little brother safe, something that The Father had ingrained in his personality, sacrificed himself to the depths of hell for eternity to save the younger. A move although not unexpected was not in the plan, and The Father had to send his agents, one in particular, to go to the bowls of hell and save the man who would be one half of the team destined to save the world. But once Castiel was on Earth and medaling in human affairs, others, higher up the chain of command, wanted a piece of the action, deciding that since no one had seen The Father in so long that he must be gone, and therefore could run amok and there no threat of repercussion.

So, The Father had no choice but to come down there and help the Winchesters, who by this time, were so damaged from the atrocities that had befallen them, and helped them see the light, guide them to their destinies, and they were never one iota the wiser.

He went back to his safe hiding place, turned on the remote to the world and watched as his perfect plans were ruined by the unleashing of evil and the destruction caused by his so called angels. He couldn't risk going back down there and trying to repair the damage, he couldn't risk being found out for who He really was. So as he watched Sam run around without his soul, watched as Lucifer destroyed one of the most pure souls He had ever constructed, watched as Dean lost pieces of himself, and watched as Purgatory was opened, watched as it destroyed the rest of the support system that He had created for the Winchesters and left the two in the throes of depression and sadness, watched as heaven expelled the angels, watched as the brothers grew more distant, watched as Sam became suicidal for "the greater good" and watched as Dean fell apart as Sam was dying, watched as Dean made a choice that would destroy the brother bond that connected Sam and Dean and made them a force so strong that they could end the apocalypse, and finally, saw how Dean took the Mark of Cain in an attempt to alleviate guilt, in an attempt to prove his worth, in an attempt to take control.

He watched Dean slowly falling to the mark, watched him succumb to Sam's distance, watched as he fell apart in front of his brother's eyes, in front of the world, and watched as no one did one damn thing to help the brothers, only helped destroy them. The Father couldn't take it any longer. Action had to be taken, and he couldn't trust his army, the ones that were supposed to be his warriors, and on the side of good. They had it out for the Winchesters, and they would be of no use. He had to get the big guns together, and they would be the ones that would help the Winchesters come back together and fight together, against the agents that were bent on taking over heaven, hell, and the world.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Jessica put the book down she had only been half reading and turned to face the pool where her three children were splashing about, their big puffy swimmies which were keeping them bobbing and floating in the crystal blue water accented with diamond glints courtesy of the summer sun. _My life is perfect_, she reflected with a smile.

"Mommy look!" Mary, her middle child, yelled.

"I'm watching baby." She said. Mary put her face in the water and blew bubbles, came back to the surface and pushed blonde hair out of her face.

"Did'ya see mommy?"

Jessica smiled and clapped. "I saw! You did a good job!" The children went back to their play, and Jessica couldn't wipe the smile from her face if she'd tried. This weekend marked the tenth anniversary since she had married Sam, and the last ten years had been marvelous, spectacular even.

The doorbell rang from the other side of the house. "Everyone, get out of the pool for a minute."

"Why mom?!" Tucker, her oldest, complained.

"There is someone at the door and you guys can't be in there by yourselves."

"But I'm 8 now mom, I can take care of the others."

"I know you can, but do this for me, just because it makes me feel better." Tucker visibly sighed and encouraged his younger siblings, grudgingly, to get out of the pool. The doorbell rang again, and Jessica waited until she saw all three heads sitting on the swing set before she went inside.

Her feet slapping against the rich hardwood floors echoed all of the way up to the top of the cathedral ceilings. "I'm coming!" She called as she almost skidded to the door. She resisted a giggle. 30 year old women, living in the lap of luxury, didn't giggle at the idea of skidding to the door.

She opened the door and there stood a man, rather short, with tight curly hair and a beard, and the most amazing blue eyes. He gave her a weak smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Actually you can Jessica Moore." She was disturbed at the use of her maiden name.

"It's Jessica Winchester." She corrected trying to take control of the fear rising up in her chest.

"I know. But I need your help Jessica Moore."

"I haven't been Jessica Moore for 10 years." Her anxiety escalated

"Jessica Lee Moore, you are needed to serve." With every repetition of her full maiden name things around her started disappearing. First it was the bathing suit she was wearing which was replaced by a white nightgown, next was the sunlight streaming into the California home, and finally it was the furniture which was replaced with older furniture covered in sheets.

"What…What's going on?" She asked stepping back from the shorter man as he stepped over the threshold.

"This was the house that you and your parents vacationed in when you were little."

"What? What did you do to my house? Sam and I furnished this house." She backed up into a wall and couldn't move any further.

"No. You didn't. Jessica you remember. You died when you were 21."

"No." She stated boldly, her hands clenched into fists at her side.

"Yes. Sam was away with his brother, and left you alone. You made him cookies, and a demon came, you smelled the sulfur remember? You smelled the cookies to make sure you hadn't messed them up, and then you were throw to the wall and force up the ceiling."

The memories were flooding over her. Her fists relaxed, and tears welled up in her big blue eyes. "His eyes were yellow." She croaked out. "They were yellow, and he told me that I needed to die, that I had to be out of the way for Sam to achieve his destiny."

"Yes, sweetie, that's it."

She swallowed hard. "Then where am I?"

"Heaven. You've been here for the last 9 and a half years."

"Guess confession really did save my soul." The curly haired man gave a small chuckle.

"Being a good person saved your soul Jessica."

"Why are you here?"

"Sam needs you."

Her eyes went wide. "Sam? Is he?"

"He's alive. But I need your help, I need you to help me convince him that he can't be distant from his brother."

"He didn't speak to his brother while he was in college."

"I know. But the bond hadn't been broken. They were very much still brothers, and that connection, that bond, was still strong, and all of the evil in the world knew that they weren't able to break through that. That bond…Sam has disconnected his end, and things are happening…things that could destroy all that people hold dear."

"And how exactly am I supposed to help. I'm dead."

"If you say yes, you can make a lot of difference."

"When this is done, can I come back here?"

"I can let you come back here, and I can make it so you never knew an interruption in your perfect world." Jessica licked her lips and nodded.

"I will do anything for Sam, even if I didn't get to come back here. I love him."

"Thank you. Now come on sweetie. We have a couple more stops to make."


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica blinked and she found herself in front of a rundown shack of a bar that seemed to be on the outskirts of some deserted nowhere. A tumbleweed passed by her feet and she looked at the shorter man beside her.

"Where are we?"

"We are in another version heaven." He said as he led her to the door.

"This is someone's idea of a perfect place?" she asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes. Heaven is where you were happiest. Or in your case, living out the life you were planning on having." Jessica nodded. "I get that, but damn, there is someone who thinks that THIS is their happiest place?"

"Actually it's five people, and yes. They were happiest here, and for them, places like this are hard to come by, places where they can be themselves, and not have to hide." Jessica shook her head.

"If you say so," The little man smiled. They walked a few steps and he opened the door, and five sets of eyes turned to them, and guns were cocked.

"Who the hell are you two?" A gruff woman's voice asked.

Before the little man could speak, a man with a beard and a trucker hat put down his gun and asked, "You Jessica?"

Jessica, surprised, took a step back. "Yes. How do you know me?"

"Sammy's Jessica?"

"Yes." She answered hesitantly, her eyes squinted, trying to suss out who in the world this man could be and why he would know her, and how he knew Sam.

"You know this gal?" The older gruff woman asked.

"I know her from pictures. This is the little lady that Sam was going to marry before she died."

"Jessica Moore?" The older woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." Jessica answered still trying to get a handle on the situation.

The older woman put the gun down, and when she did the other, younger, blonde girl put her gun down as well. Ellen strode quickly and confidently to the bewildered Jessica and stuck her hand out, Jessica took it slowly. "I'm Ellen Harvelle."

"Jessica." She said stupidly. "How do you know me?" she asked. Everyone in the room chuckled.

"Honey everyone knows you in the hunting world. You were the only thing that kept Sam out of the game for as long as he was."

"Hunting?"

"We hunt monsters." The blonde girl said as she took Ellen's place and shook her hand. "Or at least we did before we blew up. I'm Jo by the way, Ellen is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Jessica said, her manners still firmly in place despite her utter confusion and disbelief. "What monsters?"

"Anything really." The man with the mullet answered slowly, he seemed slightly drunk, or high, or something that kept him from being in his right mind. "Vampires, Rugarus, werewolves, demons, you name it, we've killed it. Ash is the name by the way." He said and saluted her. She nodded.

"Sam hunted monsters?" she asked trying to untangle the mess these people had made with t heir words.

"Yes, sweetie, he hunted monsters from the time he understood what was going on." Ellen answered.

"How did you get here?" Bobby asked finally.

"I brought her here."

"And who in the hell are you?" A black man behind Bobby hollered.

"I'm Chuck."

"The guy who wrote the books?"

"Yes."

"The prophet?"

"Yes."

"Well that sure as hell explains where you went." Bobby said a little hotly.

"Yeah, death will make you AWOL."

"Why are you all here?" Bobby asked.

"We need to help the Winchesters."

"What's going on? We've been cut off ever since the angels were expelled and heaven locked up, locked up tighter than Fort Knox." Ellen asked.

"Well, Sam and Dean got into some trouble."

"No shocker there." Jo said.

"And Dean tried to fix it in a way that wasn't exactly….sound."

"Those boys ain't got the brains God gave them sometimes!" Bobby said. "What did Dean do this time? Did he sell his soul again? Or something worse?"

"He let an angel possess Sam to save Sam." Groans emanated from every person in the room.

"Is Sam okay?" Jessica asked panicked.

"He's fine now. The angel healed him, but now…"

"Let me guess, he's pissed." Rufus asked. Chuck nodded. "I'd be pissed too, but what does this have to do with any of us?"

"Sam has severed their bond. And, Dean, well, Dean has taken the Mark of Cain."

"Like Cain and Abel?" Bobby asked. Chuck nodded. "Balls!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Jessica asked.

"He's taken on something he can't handle without his brother." Bobby answered and spit out another curse. "I always did my best to keep that particular bit of lore away from Dean. I knew he'd do something stupid like this. Who told him about that anyway?"

"Crowley."

"Son of a bitch! Why is Dean listening to him now?"

"He has to turn to someone to help him. Especially without his brother there for immediate consultation." Chuck said.

"Then why not Cass?"

"He's had his own hands full this year."

"Of course he has, because when it rains, it pours on them Winchesters." Everyone in the room nodded.

"What do you need from us?" Jo asked trying to get everyone back on point.

"I need all of you agree to help the brothers, so they can unlock the gates, put the angels back, defeat Metatron, get back at the angel who deceived Dean, and help them kill Abadon."

Twelve eyes stood staring and blinking at Chuck. "Or something like that." Chuck added sheepishly.

"And how in the hell are seven ghosts supposed to get out of heaven and do that?" Rufus demanded.

"You leave the details to me. Are you in?"

"Of course we're in, we're always in, that's how all of us ended up here." Rufus said.

"Thank you. We need to make one more stop before we go help the boys." Chuck led the small army out of the roadhouse. He smiled to himself, he knew that he had picked the two best people to be his agents on Earth, they inspired loyalty in even the most hardened souls, even souls that had lost their lives acting on that loyalty.. Heaven's True Army was almost complete.


	3. Chapter 3

The rag tag army was transported in the blink of an eye to a house, on a seemingly typical middle American neighborhood. Birds chirped, lawnmowers growled, and the wind fluttered through the leaves on the trees shading the white two story house.

"This is the Winchester house, before the fire." Bobby whispered.

Ellen turned to Chuck. "Are we here to get John and Mary." Chuck nodded.

"This really must be bad." Ash mumbled. "We're getting the big guns."

Chuck led the pack up the path and to the door and he knocked.

The door creaked opened, seemingly on its own, and Chuck stepped through. "Mary? John? Are you here?" Chuck asked tentatively.

"Jessica, get next to Ellen." Bobby commanded.

"Why?"

"Don't ask girl, just do."

"But aren't these Sam's parents?"

"My God you're stubborn too." Bobby sighed. "Sweetie, just get close to Ellen, there will be time to explain later." Jessica, obviously not pleased with being told what to do, grudgingly followed orders and it took all Bobby had not to smile, Sam picked girl that could stand up to him, that was beautiful, and ready to help her man in any way she could, she was a keeper. On the heels of that smile, tears burned at the back of his eyes, she died too soon, died probably because the demons wanted Sam back in the game, and here she was, and there was Sam, battle weary, scared, and traumatized, alienating himself from the one person on Earth who could help him and take care of him. _Stupid Winchesters_, Bobby thought as he followed Chuck inside.

"John!" Bobby hollered. "John Freaking Winchester, come down here you son of a bitch, we don't have all day. Your boys need you." Bobby waited a minute and when no sound emerged, Bobby sighed and hollered again, "John! Get your ass down here! And bring your wife! Your boys, your sons, they need you both."

Mary, dressed in hunter casual, appeared in front of Bobby, a gun pressed firmly into his chest. "Who in the hell are you?"

"Bobby Singer."

"I don't know you."

"Your husband does."

"How?"

"I taught him how to hunt." The gun was pressed harder into his plaid clad chest.

"So, you are the son of a bitch that made all of this possible."

"No ma'am. If I hadn't taught him how to hunt, he would have just found someone else to teach him, and they may not have had a room for two wide eyed little boys." A hand grabbed the barrel of the gun. Bobby looked up and saw John Winchester.

"He's good Mary." John said without taking his eyes off of Bobby.

After several moments of silence, John said "Thank you Bobby." Both stood there close to tears, for their last encounter had been fraught with tension, anger, and threat of violence, and neither had ever expected to be able to speak to the other and make amends for the errors they had committed all of those years ago.

"For what?" Bobby asked choked.

"For taking care of my boys when I couldn't anymore."

"Bang up job I did, Dean still went to hell."

"You tried to keep him out though. Dean is a stubborn one."

Bobby gave a snort, "Ya think? He takes after his daddy."

John and Bobby, brothers in arms, came together and hugged. John pulled away, and wrapped an arm around Mary, "This is my Mary."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you ma'am." Bobby said and offered her a hand. Mary skeptically looked at his hand and then at her husband. She finally took the proffered hand.

John finally looked past Bobby and saw the rest of the gang. "Oh, God. All of you?" John asked.

"You know as well as the rest of us that a hunter's life ain't long." Ellen said and stepped through the crowd pulling Jessica behind her.

"I'm so sorry Ellen." John said and pulled her into a hug.

"Water under the bridge, water under the bridge," she said as she patted him on the back. Ellen stepped back, and John scanned the crowd.

"Where's Bill?"

"Stubborn ass is still roaming around as a ghost. Damn man can't figure out what the hell to do even after he dies." Ellen said gruffly. Mary was introduced to the crowd of faces and each person came up to her and hugged her and said 'we've heard so many good things about you.'

"What are all of you guys here for?" Mary asked finally turning to Chuck.

"Your boys are in trouble."

"We've not been able to see them since the doors were slammed shut. I worried something like this would happen." Mary shut her eyes and tried to keep the tears at bay. "But that doesn't explain why all of you are here."

Rufus laughed. "We're hunters. It's dull around here." Everyone smiled and laughed.

"What Rufus means," Ellen said with a shake of her head. "Is that your boys would do the same for anyone of us. They are always trying to do what's best, and if we can do that and kick some ass again, all the better."

"I'm here to save Sam." Jessica said softly. "I don't know one thing about monsters or hunting, but if I can save Sam, if I can help him, I'll do it." Mary's eyes spilled over with tears.

"You were the one that he was going to marry."

"Yes." Mary took her hands.

"Good choice."

"Now, what is the plan?" John asked.

"That is the million dollar question." Bobby commented.

Chuck began outlining the plan, each face was focused and all nodded at the end of the explanation.

"You can get us out of here?" John asked.

"I'm a prophet; I know where the emergency exits are."

"But if this doesn't work?" Jo asked.

"Then we're all stuck in the veil." Chuck said. "We can get out, but we can't get back in until Metatron is defeated or opens the gate. If anyone wants out now, no judging." Chuck said.

There was a pregnant pause until Rufus said, "Aww come on let's just get this done. Let's go save some Winchester ass, again." Chuck looked around at the army, and realized that every angel in his arsenal with all of their magic and power were nothing compared to the group standing in this living room. If anyone could save the Winchesters, save the world, it was this rag tag army.


	4. Chapter 4

The small army of do gooders touched down just outside of the bunker, and as soon as Chuck's feet connected with the solid Earth, his face fell, his stomach bottomed out, and he swallowed hard. "I think our job just got a lot harder." He said to no one and everyone.

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as she stepped forward.

"Abbadon is gone."

"Well, hell, wasn't that part of the game plan?" John asked.

"Johnny, you don't understand. Chuck here, he's a prophet, when he says 'harder' he means damn near impossible. What happened Chuck? What do the boys need us to do?" Bobby asked readjusting his trucker cap on his balding skull.

"Dean is dead." Chuck blurted. Mary's hands went to her mouth, John stood more rigid, and the rest of the team starred wide eyed, except for Bobby, who shook his head.

"Come on, we all know that don't mean nothing in this world. Them boys, Dean especially, have been dead more than they've been alive in the last couple of years." Bobby sighed. "We just need to find us an angel, force him to do his magic and bam, Dean's back among the living."

"It's not that simple this time." Chuck said softly. He turned to face the crowd, his face grave, his eyes sad. "It appears that the Mark of Cain has finished its mission. Crowley had come to collect his prize."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Ellen asked.

"Dean's soul has been corrupted." John supplied with grim realization. "They talked about it in hell. They hoped it would happen to me. They wanted me to become one of them, because wouldn't it be a hoot if the famous demon hunting John Winchester became a demon himself? I survived for a long time there, trying to keep myself…myself." John took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The demons won. They got Dean."

"What do we do?" Mary asked. And the rest of the hunters began talking all at once, asking questions, suggesting possible outcomes, until Bobby finally said, "We need to talk to Sam."

"What can Sam do?" Ash asked.

"Probably everything." Mary said. "Those boys are connected."

"But I can guarantee you that boy is in no condition to do anything." Ellen said.

"Especially if he saw that Dean was a demon." Bobby included.

"Well, then, I guess we get my son off of his ass and back into the saddle." Mary said.

"Where is he?" John asked.

"Inside here." Chuck said pointing towards the bunker.

"Then I say we use some of your fancy magic and get our asses in there." Jo said. Chuck nodded, and as soon as he turned, he felt it, like a punch to the gut, a force so intense that he almost fell to the ground, his faltering steps gave him away, and John and Bobby were at his sides, helping him up.

"You okay Chuck?" Bobby asked.

"I'm fine, Sam isn't." Chuck took a deep breath. Coming to Earth clothed in a human disguise meant the father was subjected to all of the pains, the joys, the loves, the hates, the fears, the worries, the full gamut of human thoughts and feelings. And his children went through all of these emotions daily, and he normally would smile at their fortune, and empathize with their heartaches, because when he made these beings he knew that their lives would have a lot of each, and that their joys and pains would inspire them to do great things. However, when pain as intense as Sam's emanated, a pain so pure, so solid, so great, even the father, from his hiding spot, would be moved to do something about it.

So, being here, dressed in his human disguise, at the epicenter of the pain, and being connected to the Winchesters as he was, it was almost impossible to get himself together, to get himself to appear normal enough that his little army out here wouldn't panic, and that he could convince Sam, again, that he was nothing more than a prophet, took more effort than it ever had before.

Jessica came forward, Mary by her side. "Is Sam hurt?" Mary asked with all the concern that a mother, a mother who gave her life for her son, could ever express.

"Sam is okay in body, I think." Chuck said taking a deep breath.

"He's not okay emotionally." Jessica said.

"That, he is not."

"I could go in there and talk to him. I was the one who always talked him down at school." She offered.

"No. No. He thinks you're dead. Thinks all of you are dead. He doesn't need any more shocks to his system while he is like this." Chuck took one more deep breath and steadied himself on his feet. John and Bobby both slowly let go of the shorter man. "I will lead you to a place, and I need you guys to stay there, don't leave. Not until I come and get you, give you the all clear to see Sam. I want to do this slowly, so he doesn't lose any more of his sanity. Agreed?" A round of nods greeted him. "Okay. Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSN

After shutting the door on the room with his small army tucked restlessly inside, Chuck headed towards the back of the bunker, where his supernatural hearing could detect the frantic heartbeats of Sam Winchester. As he approached he could hear the man wordlessly screaming, and he could hear the crash, bang, thud, of things being over turned, things being thrown, and things being smashed.

When he came upon Sam, it was in the midst of a tornado of the tall man's making. He had run out of things sitting on tables to throw, so he began throwing things that had already been thrown about the room. His wordless screams echoed through the underground safe house, his cries were full of anguish, anger, and anxiety.

Chuck cleared his throat, took a deep breath and said, "Sam." As calmly as anyone watching a 6 foot 5 inch angry, possibly insane, man could.

It didn't work. Chuck raised his voice and said, "Sam!" again. The wordless scream stopped and Sam whirled around and faced Chuck. The shorter man stepped back at the sight of Sam Winchester, his eyes were wild, red rimmed, his hair askew giving him a wild almost feral look about him, his clothes were stained with the blood of his brother and he was breathing heavily like a bull zeroing in on the red cape the bull fighter was holding.

Chuck was about to say something, when a projectile flew at his face, he ducked just in time, but when he stood back up there was a gun in his face.

"What the fuck are you?" Sam asked rather unceremoniously.

"It's me. Chuck Shurly?" he said putting his hands up in an 'I'm innocent please don't hurt me' gesture.

Sam pressed the gun into the tender skin of Chuck's forehead. "Chuck is dead. Kevin.." his voice cracked on the name. "Kevin was the replacement prophet."

"I never died. I just….left."

"You expect me to believe that? Really? I'm not some green hunter who just showed up on the scene."

"No you aren't. You are Sam Winchester, the vessel for Lucifer. You are the son of John and Mary Winchester, you are a man of letters by way of the Winchester side, and you are a hunter by way of the Campbells." Sam's gun hand began to shake.

"Anyone can know that." He whispered.

"I know that you have the amulet that you gave Dean in your pocket. I know that you carry it with you every single day, I know that you threw it away when you found out that Dean tricked you into letting Gadreel possess you, and I know that you only let it sit in the trash can for a day before you put it back in your pocket, because no matter how mad you were at Dean, no matter what you said to your brother, you didn't hate him, you didn't want him dead, you didn't want him gone." With each passing sentence Sam's eyes filled with tears, and by the end of the statement Sam broke. Tears flowed down his face and he began to sob like a child. He dropped the gun and put the heels of his hands into his eyes and screamed the anguish scream of someone who has lost half of themselves.


End file.
